vérité
by lillysatine
Summary: l’équipe SGA1 et Elizabeth se retrouvent sur une planète où ils doivent boire une boisson sérum de vérité.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney) mais mention du couple Carson/Teyla

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : l'équipe SGA1 et Elizabeth se retrouvent sur une planète où ils doivent boire une boisson sérum de vérité.

Note :

Je n'aime pas le personnage d'Elizabeth parce que je trouve qu'elle dirige mal Atlantis et qu'elle se laisse trop dominer par ses sentiments pour John. D'où cette fic pourra choquer les personnes qui aiment le perso mais moi, c'est comme ça que je la vois. Donc fans d'Elizabeth, je vous préviens tout de suite, attention au bashing même si je n'ai pas eu l'impression de trop la maltraiter.

**VERITE**

Elizabeth était dans son bureau en train de relire le rapport du major Lorne sur la dernière planète que son équipe avait visitée quand elle entendit comme le bruit d'une dispute provenant de la salle de contrôle. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la salle et là, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en reconnaissant le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay dans ce qui semblait être une de leurs célèbres joutes verbales. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi celle-ci portait mais Elizabeth ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Les deux hommes étaient connus pour leur profonde amitié et leurs disputes pour en être une de ses nombreuses expressions, John adorant taquiner Rodney sur n'importe quel sujet et ce dernier ne se privant pas pour répondre au quart de tour.

La jeune femme vit le scientifique parler en faisant de grands moulinets de bras, comme à son habitude, et John acquiescer avant que les deux hommes ne disparaissent vers les laboratoires. Elizabeth présuma alors que Rodney avait du convaincre le militaire de faire quelque chose pour lui, comme par exemple activer grâce à son gêne un objet Ancien. Ce dont il avait profondément horreur, pensa Elizabeth amusée.

Le docteur Weir retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et reprit sa lecture mais elle abandonna au bout de quelques minutes, incapable de se concentrer. En effet, ses pensées revenant toujours et encore vers une certaine personne.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard.

Elle soupira.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le militaire pour la première fois, alors qu'il était sur la chaise, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était séduisant. Même si elle était encore avec Simon à cette époque, Elizabeth combattit un pincement au cœur en repensant à cet homme avec qui elle avait tant partagé et qui l'avait quittée, elle aurait été aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et avait été secrètement touchée au fond d'elle-même de voir à quel point il paraissait perdu face à la découverte de son gêne qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent. On aurait dit un enfant paniqué et même si John cacha très rapidement sa peur sous un dehors nonchalant, Elizabeth avait eu le temps de le voir et cela lui avait donné envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme.

Elle avait alors consulté son dossier militaire et quand elle avait eut fini, avait été persuadée qu'il était nécessaire pour l'expédition Atlantis qu'il vienne avec eux. D'une part son gêne leur serait utile et d'autre part parce que c'était un homme qui ne laisserait jamais tomber quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et l'expédition avait bien besoin d'hommes courageux, remplis de dévouement et prêts à faire des sacrifices. Et quand il avait accepté de venir, son cœur avait battu un petit peu plus vite mais Elizabeth l'avait attribué à l'excitation de son imminent voyage et de tout ce qu'ils allaient découvrir une fois sur Atlantis.

A peine avait-elle foulée le sol de la mythique cité que l'équipe rencontrait ses premiers problèmes avec la découverte des Wraith, vampires suceurs de l'espace, et la mort du colonel Sumner, leader militaire de l'expédition. A la suite de ce décès, le major Sheppard prit la tête des militaires et cette nouvelle position le rapprocha d'Elizabeth puisque c'était désormais à elle que le militaire répondait. Les deux commencèrent à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et une sorte de complicité commença à s'installer. Celle-ci était faite de respect, de discussions sur les balcons de la cité et de petits moments anodins comme par exemple un cadeau d'anniversaire offert mais pour Elizabeth, cela signifiait le monde. Etrangement, alors qu'elle tenait toujours autant à Simon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de Teyla, la belle Athosienne rencontrée par John et qui avait rapidement intégré son équipe. Ou encore de Chaya, pour ce qu'elle et John partagèrent.

Ses sentiments s'éclairèrent un peu lorsque John, à bord d'un Jumper, entreprit une mission suicide afin de sauver Atlantis. Lorsqu'elle le crut mort, elle eut l'impression que toute chaleur venait de quitter son corps tellement il fut envahi par le froid. Et Elizabeth eut alors envie de mourir. Heureusement, il fut sauvé et la jeune femme revit. Elle fut d'ailleurs si heureuse de la savoir en vie qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras à son retour, ignorant la gêne avec laquelle ce dernier répondit à son étreinte.

Mais ce fut quand Simon la quitta que ses émotions prirent enfin tous leur sens. En effet, la rupture fit mal mais pas autant qu'elle aurait pu le croire et ceci pour la simple raison qu'au fil du temps passé sur Atlantis à côtoyer John, elle était tombée réellement amoureuse de lui. Elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment ses sentiments avaient changé mais elle supposait que cela avait du être graduel et que son amour avait du se forger sur tous leurs moments passés tous les deux.

Et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui.

Amoureuse d'un homme qui jusqu'à présent n'avait toujours rien tenté.

Pourtant, Elizabeth ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait retenir John de se déclarer. Ils étaient tous les deux célibataires et puisque c'était une civile, il n'y avait pas cette stupide règle de non-fraternisation. En plus, avec la menace des Wraith, autant ne pas perdre de temps et profiter au maximum de ce que la vie pouvait leur offrir.

Pas un instant ne lui vint à l'idée que John ne puisse pas répondre à ses sentiments. Pour preuve, il y avait eu l'accident avec la bête où le major avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, certainement ses sentiments. Ou tout simplement le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. De toute façon, rien que le fait qu'il soit inquiet pour sa sécurité prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. Quand Kolya avait pris la cité en otage, elle avait bien vu qu'il était furieux et anxieux et pour Elizabeth, c'était la seule preuve dont elle avait besoin pour s'assurer qu'il tenait à elle comme elle tenait à lui.

Pourtant, John ne tentait rien. Et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre.

Mais s'il attendait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas ? Il pouvait être incertain de ses sentiments à elle finalement.

La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé à ça car après tout, c'était plus à l'homme de faire le premier pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Mais les choses changent, se dit-elle et donc si je veux que John et moi soyons heureux, je vais devoir faire quelque chose.

Et elle avait la solution.

Le lendemain, l'équipe SGA1 partait en mission sur une planète pacifique que Teyla connaissait bien et qui leur permettrait de recueillir des vivres, peut-être des alliés contre les Wraith et elle n'osait même pas imaginer, découvrir un E2PZ. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque à ce qu'elle les accompagne. Et là, elle ferait en sorte que John se rende compte qu'elle répondait à ses sentiments. Après, ce serait à lui de jouer, elle n'allait quand même pas tout faire non plus.

Forte de cette résolution, elle se leva et partit prévenir le colonel qu'elle l'accompagnerait lui et son équipe demain. Et puis, cela lui ferait une sortie. Elle en avait un peu assez de rester toujours seule dans son bureau. De plus, cela serait l'occasion parfaite pour elle de vérifier si Teyla et Ronon formaient oui ou non un couple. Elizabeth avait remarqué que depuis quelques mois, la jeune Athosienne resplendissait de bonheur et pour le docteur Weir, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, qu'elle était amoureuse. Et à part de Ronon, Elizabeth ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Elle espérait en tous cas très fort qu'ils soient un couple car de ce fait, elle restait la seule candidate en lice pour le cœur de John.

John, qui après avoir quitté Rodney s'était dirigé vers le mess pour manger quelque chose, regarda partir Elizabeth, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Au début, il avait cru avoir mal entendu mais quand il lui avait demandé de répéter, il avait bien eu la confirmation.

Elizabeth venait avec eux demain.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée mais n'avait pas pu la dissuader. Et donc le docteur Weir, à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis, allait les accompagner demain.

Mais se rendait-elle compte à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux ? Oui, Teyla leur avait assuré que c'était un peuple pacifiste mais n'avait-elle pas dit cela aussi pour les Genii ? Et on connaissait le résultat.

Déjà que John trouvait que le fait que Rodney les accompagne était faire courir au scientifique un énorme risque vu que ce dernier, même s'il s'était amélioré, n'était quand même pas un expert en défense mais alors Elizabeth, elle, elle n'y connaissait strictement rien. Et donc, il allait devoir faire en sorte de la protéger. Dire qu'il avait pensé que ce serait une mission sans tracas inutiles.

De plus, John savait qu'en cas d'attaque et n'y pensons pas de morts, ce serait trois des personnes les plus importantes de la cité qui disparaîtraient, dont son leader. Qu'allait donc devenir la cité sans Elizabeth si cela se produisait ? Est-ce qu'au moins la jeune femme y avait pensé en demandant à venir demain ? Certainement pas, il en était sûr.

Il se leva et débarrassa son plateau. Bon, vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il allait faire avec. Et assignerait Ronon à la protection du docteur Weir. Quant à lui, il veillerait sur Rodney, il ne laissait à personne d'autre le soin de veiller sur son scientifique. Quant à Teyla, elle interviendrait en cas de problèmes, en fonction des circonstances. Il lui faisait confiance. Il espérait que la mission se passerait bien mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elizabeth arriva à la salle d'embarquement, salua Teyla qui lui sourit et Ronon qui émit un bruit ressemblant à un vague bonjour. Peu de temps après, John et Rodney arrivaient, le scientifique parlant avec animation de quelque chose et le militaire l'écoutant en souriant. Elizabeth leur sourit mais perdue dans sa bulle, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire crispé de John et celui un peu triste de Rodney.

Puis vint le moment de passer la porte et le docteur Weir, se plaçant près du colonel, se sentit alors aussi excitée qu'une adolescente allant à son premier rendez-vous. Cette mission allait bien se passer, elle en était certaine.

A peine arrivée sur la planète, l'équipe SGA1 et Elizabeth furent accueillis par une population enthousiaste composée de femmes et d'enfants qui, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, leur remirent des colliers de fleurs.

Devant cet accueil si chaleureux, John se relaxa légèrement et suivit les autres membres de son équipe en direction du village.

Ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le village composé de petites maisons de bois, que les hommes de ce dernier arrivaient avec à leur tête un vieillard aux longs cheveux blancs, tout de rouge vêtu.

Teyla s'avança alors.

-Chakopak, je suis heureuse de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

-Teyla, quelle plaisir de vous revoir également, le temps passe si vite…

Les deux se saluèrent alors selon la mode Athosienne, en se touchant le front. Puis Teyla se tourna vers ses amis pour les présenter.

-Je voudrais vous présenter les personnes avec qui je suis venue. Voici Ronon Dex, le colonel John Sheppard et les docteurs McKay et Weir. Et voici Chakopak, le chef de ce clan.

Tous se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Teyla continua.

-Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous demander votre aide. Nous aurions besoin de vivres et nous aimerions aussi savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour nous aider à lutter contre les Wraith.

A la mention de ce nom, le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit.

-Allons discuter dans mes quartiers.

Et il commença à se diriger vers une maison de bois un peu plus grande que les autres et qui se situait en plein centre du village.

Tandis qu'il marchait, Rodney avait sorti son scanner pour savoir s'il y avait une quelconque source d'énergie pouvant leur être utile et devant l'échec du résultat, poussa un gros soupir.

-Ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois qu'on trouvera un E2PZ. J'espère au moins que la nourriture qu'il va nous proposer sera bonne…

John cacha un sourire amusé devant la réflexion de mauvaise foi du scientifique qui adorait manger n'importe quoi.

Arrivé devant sa maison, le chef du clan les invita à entrer et les habitants d'Atlantis se trouvèrent alors dans une pièce avec une grande table au milieu entourée par de nombreux coussins. Au fin fond de la salle, on apercevait l'entrée d'autres pièces.

Chakopak pria ses invités de s'asseoir et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent tandis qu'il demandait à une femme qui les avait suivis de leur préparer une boisson.

-Alors pourquoi désirez-vous mon aide, demanda t'il, une fois correctement installé.

Elizabeth prit la parole.

-Je suis le docteur Weir, à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis. Mes amis ici présents ainsi que d'autres personnes habitons actuellement la cité des Anciens et malheureusement, il se trouve que nous avons beaucoup de difficultés à trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Nous vous serions extrêmement reconnaissants si vous acceptiez de partager avec nous le fruit de vos récoltes et autres denrées. Bien sûr, en contrepartie, nous vous fournirions des médicaments et autres technologies que vous souhaiteriez.

-Et les Wraith ?

-Atlantis a déjà subi le siège des Wraith et alors que nous avons pu leur échapper une fois, il n'est pas certain que nous puissions recommencer. Nous voudrions donc savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour qu'en cas d'attaque, votre planète devienne un site où nous pourrions nous réfugier.

Elizabeth termina ses requêtes et attendit la réponse du vieil homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit signe qu'on serve la boisson des invités. Bientôt, ceux-ci se trouvèrent avec devant eux un étrange liquide noir.

Rodney se pencha, renifla et eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Cela a l'air horrible.

-Rodney, le réprimanda sèchement Elizabeth. Tenez-vous donc.

Chakopak prit la parole.

-Buvons et après nous discuterons.

Les habitants d'Atlantis s'exécutèrent sous l'œil attentif de Chakopak qui lui, ne prit pas son verre.

Rodney maugréa mais but quand même tout en prenant une expression dégoûtée. Teyla et Ronon gardèrent un visage impassible tandis que John et Elizabeth réussirent à cacher tant bien que mal leur répugnance.

Quand ils eurent fini de boire, le vieux chef eut une expression satisfaite.

-La boisson que vous venez de boire s'appelle la Katlanna et a pour particularité qu'une fois bue par une personne, celle-ci ne peut plus mentir.

-Quoi, cria Rodney, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Teyla, vous étiez au courant ? Demanda Elizabeth en essayant de calmer sa colère.

-Non, docteur Weir. Chakopak, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous faire boire cette potion diseuse de vérité ?

-Ce n'est pas pour vous piéger, la rassura le vieil homme. Mais notre peuple a si souvent été déçu par le passé que désormais, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire aussi facilement confiance qu'avant. Je vais simplement vous poser une question et selon votre réponse, nous pourrons alors négocier. Pour le bien de mon peuple, j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux vous faire confiance avant de vous aider.

Teyla hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

-Et bien moi, je ne comprends pas, cria à nouveau Rodney et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas.

John était d'accord avec son ami. Leur vie personnelle n'avait pas à être évoquée, surtout de cette manière là.

-Très bien, nous acceptons, déclara soudain Elizabeth. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Mais j'espère qu'après, la discussion pourra être fructueuse. Et j'espère surtout que vous ne nous demanderez rien de gênant.

-Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal. En fait, ma question sera simple. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre cœur.

Profond silence.

Teyla et Ronon, comme à leur habitude, ne manifestèrent aucune émotion. La panique de Rodney se lut sur son visage mais il n'avait jamais réussi à cacher ses sentiments. Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis que John se força à maîtriser sa colère.

-Très bien, je vais commencer, dit Teyla.

Elle fixa le leader du village et commença à parler d'une voix douce mais décidée.

-Dans mon cœur, il y a mon peuple que je veux protéger absolument des Wraith.

Dans mon cœur, il y a Atlantis et mes amis qui m'ont aidé et soutenu pendant les moments difficiles.

Dans mon cœur, il y a l'homme que j'aime, à savoir le docteur Carson Beckett et pour lequel, je ferai tout.

-Un docteur, demanda Chakopak. N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal, vous qui êtes une guerrière ?

Teyla sourit.

-C'est vrai que lui soigne alors que moi je me bats mais justement, c'est sa douceur, sa compassion, sa volonté à sauver des vies qui m'attire chez lui. Dans mon monde de violence, il est mon oasis de paix et de bonheur. Et sans lui dans ma vie, je crois que je perdrais le courage de continuer à me battre. Le reste ne vous concerne pas.

Le ton était ferme et le vieil homme sentit qu'il était inutile de continuer à interroger la jeune femme.

-Je comprends. Merci pour votre réponse Teyla.

Pendant que Teyla parlait et dévoilait ses sentiments pour Carson, le cœur d'Elizabeth n'avait pu s'empêcher de battre plus vite de joie. La seule menace entre elle et le cœur de John était amoureuse d'un autre, elle était vraiment heureuse.

John lui aussi était content de savoir que son amie avait trouvé le bonheur.

Ronon n'avait pas changé d'expression mais avec lui, c'était attendu.

Quant à Rodney, il n'avait pas manifesté la moindre surprise, preuve qu'il devait être au courant, pensa John qui était quand même étonné que le scientifique ait pu garder le secret, lui d'habitude si expressif. Et se demanda alors si ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à cacher également d'autres choses.

Chakopak détourna son regard de Teyla et se tourna vers le fugitif de Sateda.

-La lutte contre les Wraith et une femme, répondit dans un grognement le grand guerrier en adressant un vieux chef un regard mauvais.

Ce dernier jugeant plus prudent de ne pas insister, se tourna vers Elizabeth.

-A vous.

Celle-ci paniqua. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de dire ses sentiments à John.

Mais après tout, peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'une fois mis au pied du mur, celui-ci allait enfin se lancer. Elle l'espérait.

-Dans mon cœur, il y a les responsabilités liées à Atlantis qui font que parfois je dois prendre des décisions qui ne sont pas acceptées par tous.

Dans mon cœur, il y a la solitude que ces responsabilités font peser.

Dans mon cœur, il y a le bien-être de la cité, de ses habitants et de mes amis.

Dans mon cœur, il y a le colonel John Sheppard que j'aime et avec qui j'aimerais construire quelque chose.

Elizabeth termina sa confession dans un souffle et baissa les yeux, n'osant regarder John.

De toute façon, ce dernier ne l'aurait pas regardée. Le regarde fixé droit devant lui, John réfléchissait à toute allure.

_J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un petit faible pour moi mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que ses sentiments étaient aussi profonds que ça. Maintenant la question est de savoir ce que je fais ?_

Quant à Rodney, les mots d'Elizabeth l'avaient brisé, confirmant ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps.

_J'ai toujours su qu'elle l'aimait, c'était tellement évident…Et maintenant qu'il le sait, John ne va pas hésiter à se déclarer lui aussi. Et cela va me tuer…Elizabeth va être si contente quand il va dire qu'elle est au fond de son cœur mais moi, mon univers va s'écrouler. Je ne pourrais même pas avoir la consolation de son amitié puisque à cause de cette stupide potion, il va savoir que je suis également fou amoureux de lui. Et sa réaction de dégoût ou pire de pitié va me briser…_

Les réflexions du scientifique furent interrompues par la voix de Chakopak qui lui disait que c'était à lui de s'exprimer.

Rodney ferma les yeux et fit face à son destin.

-Dans mon cœur, il y a Atlantis, cette fabuleuse cité que j'aime et dont je veux absolument découvrir les secrets pour mieux la protéger.

Dans mon cœur, il y a mes responsabilités qui m'écrasent car trop de monde compte sur moi alors que même si je suis un génie, je ne suis qu'un être humain qui peut échouer quand même.

Dans mon cœur, il y a ma solitude parce que je suis différent, que ce soit au niveau de mon caractère ou de mon physique et parce que personne ne veut aller au-delà des apparences.

Dans mon cœur, il y a l'homme que j'aime depuis que je l'ai vu sur cette chaise en Antarctique parce que même si je sais que jamais mes sentiments ne seront réciprocités, il est mon rêve, la force qui me pousse à continuer.

Rodney termina et baissa la tête.

-Rodney, cria Elizabeth d'une voix trahie après un long moment d'étonnement, comment avez-vous pu me faire ça…Je croyais que vous étiez mon ami…

Pour toute réponse, le scientifique serra les poings.

_Ne vois-tu pas que c'est moi qui souffre le plus…Parce que dans quelques instants, il va révéler qu'il t'aime et briser mes rêves…_Pensa alors amèrement ce dernier. _Maudite potion_.

C'était au tour de John et désormais, il savait quoi dire. Il avait pensé mentir au début car après tout, dans son passé, il avait déjà eu affaire à des sérums de vérité et avait toujours réussi à les vaincre mais suite à la confession de Rodney, il avait pris sa décision et décida de laisser parler son cœur. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

-Dans mon cœur, il y a la culpabilité liée au réveil des Wraith, à la mort du colonel Sumner ainsi que de toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées et que je tuerais encore pour sauver Atlantis et ses habitants qui comptent tous énormément pour moi.

Dans mon cœur, il y a le poids des responsabilités parce que tout le compte compte sur moi pour les sauver.

Dans mon cœur, il y a le lieutenant Ford que je n'ai pas su sauver.

Dans mon cœur enfin, il y a la seule personne pour qui je mourrais sans hésitation, la seule personne qui fait de ma vie un moment de bonheur, la seule personne avec qui je me sens vivant et avec qui je peux être moi-même, la seule personne qui n'attend rien de moi et qui m'accepte tel que je suis.

Elizabeth retient son souffle et Rodney ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

-Dans mon cœur, un arrogant scientifique s'est frayé doucement un chemin sans que je m'en aperçoive et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard. Il avait pris résidence à tout jamais dans ce cœur qui ne bat désormais que pour lui.

Dans mon cœur, il y a Rodney McKay.

John avait lâché sa bombe.

Elizabeth le regarda un moment, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle avait entendu et luttant pour contenir ses larmes tandis que son cœur se serrait sous la peine qu'elle ressentait.

Quant à Rodney, il avait ouvert grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il regardait stupidement John tout en priant que ce joli rêve ne se termine jamais.

Chakopak sourit et hocha la tête.

-Merci à tous pour votre collaboration et vos réponses. Je vois que vos cœurs sont purs et sincères et que mon peuple peut vous faire confiance. Je suis donc tout à fait prêt à discuter avec vous de vos demandes. Pour les modalités, je n'ai besoin de discuter qu'avec le docteur Weir, vous autres pouvez donc aller dehors et vous promenez dans le village si vous le souhaitez.

Ronon, Teyla, John et un Rodney toujours sous le choc sortirent alors laissant une Elizabeth dévastée et essayant désespérément de retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même.

Une fois dehors, Teyla prit Ronon par le bras, sentant que le colonel et le docteur McKay devaient discuter en privé de leurs sentiments respectifs et l'entraîna dans un coin.

Le docteur Weir salua Chakopak et sortit de la maison.

Malgré sa peine et sa douleur, elle avait quand même réussi à négocier de la nourriture et un abri en cas d'attaque mais cela avait été très difficile tellement les mots d'amour de John pour Rodney la hantaient. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était donc trompée à ce point sur ses sentiments ? Est-ce que tous ces petits moments passés tous les deux ou leurs discussions sur les balcons d'Atlantis ne voulaient rien dire pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé son inquiétude quand elle était en danger ?

Elle devait savoir, elle devait lui parler et lui demander des explications.

Peut-être que c'était une stupide plaisanterie après tout, elle voulait tellement y croire…Oui, cela devait être ça vu que John n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Rodney, c'était impossible.

Déterminée et un peu rassérénée, elle partit chercher John.

Elizabeth sourit en le voyant de dos au loin. Elle s'approcha mais se raidit en entendant la voix de Rodney. Les deux discutaient. Elle s'arrêta, n'osant aller plus loin, se cacha derrière la maison à côté d'eux entendit malgré elle des bribes.

-…

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'as fait que ce que tu devais faire pour nous sauver. Mais ne me refais plus jamais de mission suicide car je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

-…

-Tu n'es pas responsable pour Sumner et Ford et crois-moi, un jour nous le retrouverons.

Rodney.

-Tu as trop de pression sur les épaules, tu dois déléguer et te reposer. Et sache que je serais toujours là pour te freiner quand tu deviendras trop excité par un projet.

-…

-Pour moi, tu es parfait et je ne te changerais pour rien au monde.

John.

-Je t'aime.

John et Rodney.

N'entendant plus de bruit, Elizabeth sortit de sa cachette et poussa un gémissement de douleur en voyant les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser.

Sentant son cœur se briser encore plus douloureusement qu'avant parce que là, elle avait la preuve visuelle que John était fou amoureux de Rodney, elle fit un pas en arrière et s'enfuit, laissant le couple tout à son bonheur.

Que cela faisait mal et qu'elle avait été idiote de croire que John pouvait réciprociter ses sentiments. Elle avait du confondre ses marques d'amitié avec des marques d'amour. Elle avait été stupide, stupide, stupide…

Elizabeth s'arrêta derrière une maison, à l'autre bout du village et se laissa glisser à terre, ne pouvant retenir des larmes amères.

Mais pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu d'elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle était une personne qu'on ne pouvait aimer ?

Simon et maintenant John. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voulait d'elle ?

Elle avait tellement envie que cette peine cesse.

Elle se raidit soudain en pensant qu'elle allait devoir assister chaque jour sur Atlantis au bonheur de John et Rodney. Comment allait-elle arriver à maintenir une façade calme et composée alors que son cœur allait hurler de douleur de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait heureux avec une autre personne qu'elle ?

Elizabeth ne savait pas comment elle allait arriver à ne pas montrer sa peine mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours réussi à cacher sa souffrance. Alors elle y arriverait. Et puis il le fallait, pour le bien d'Atlantis.

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main.

Elle allait attendre encore un peu puis irait les rejoindre mais avant elle devait retrouver son calme et surtout son masque de femme non blessée.

Une fois fait, elle se redressa et alla s'appuyer contre le mur.

Désormais, elle allait se consacrer uniquement à Atlantis, l'amour n'était pas pour elle, maintenant elle en avait la confirmation. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, elle rencontrerait le prince charmant. Elle eut un sourire ironique, elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Soudain, Elizabeth sentit une présence à ses côtés et levant la tête, elle croisa deux yeux sombres qui semblaient lire au plus profond de son âme. Sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison, son cœur s'accéléra. Et quand l'homme lui dit qu'ils partaient tout en lui envoyant un petit sourire comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien, la jeune femme se sentit rougir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Elle murmura alors doucement le nom de l'homme:

-Ronon…


End file.
